YUNGZ
YUNGZ - fikcyjna stajna, stworzona i występująca głównie w FWC. Początki istnienia grupy to okres heel'owski, pod przewodnictwem T. Little. Dopiero później ekipa przeszłą Face Turn, po zerwaniu współpracy ze swoim manager'em. Obecnie w skład grupy wchodzą: Griff Griffin, The Revelation, Wolfbite, Witchcraft, Down Star oraz Punk Girl. W trakcie ich występów w GWA do YUNGZ wrócił Horst oraz Adam Jordan. Początki istnienia, Heel Run Ekipa zadebiutowała na FWC "Arena" w składzie: Canibal, Punk Girl, Adam Jordan i Horst. Początek ich działalności obracał się wokół pasów mistrzowskich, Punk Girl próbowała zdobyć FWC Emerald Championship natomiast Adam Jordan i Canibal bezskutecznie wyzwali do walki posiadaczy FWC "Back To Back" Championships - SVS (Atleta & Jarvis) - na FWC "Belthunt". Na FWC "In Your Backyard" do ekipy dołączyli kolejni wychowankowie FWC - Nico oraz Slavko Goric. T. Little zorganizował galę FWC "Youngblood" nad którą pełną kontrolę sprawował on oraz ekipa YUNGZ. Nie było to zbyt udane dla nich show, ponieważ z czterech walk jakie odbyły się na tej gali reprezentanci YUNGZ wygrali tylko jedną. Kolejna gala była już bardziej udana - mimo że Canibal nie zdobył FWC People Championship na FWC "Fight For Future" to jednak 2 z 3 walizek trafiły w ich ręce. Na tej samej gali T. Little rozpoczął feud z Pequeno Luchadore. Ich pierwsza walka odbyła się na FWC "On The English Ground", gdzie T. Little przegrał tracąc tym samym jedną z walizek którą wygrali jego podopieczni. Na FWC "Hail To England" Horst otrzymał szansę walki o FWC Alpha Championship, został jednak pokonany przez Max'a. Na FWC "Home" drużyna T. Little przegrała z drużyną Pequeno w 6 Man Tag Team Match'u. Na FWC "On The Road" T. Little rzucił kolejne wyzanie Pequeno, jednak ten zarządał aby YUNGZ oddali swój FWC "Back To Back" Title Shot na rzecz ekipy "Carrot Monsters", mimo wszystko Gomb i Libin nie byli w stanie odebrać tytułów z rąk SVS. Decyzja T. Little sprawiła że wszyscy członkowie YUNGZ zaczęli powoli odwracać się od swojego Menager'a. Dopełniło się to na FWC/PwF "Respect", gdzie Adam Jordan w rozmowe z James'em Wedge'em - prezesem FWC - poinformował o rozwiązaniu współpracy z T. Little, jednocześnie dopełniając Face Turn'u grupy. Dalsza kariera w FWC, Face Turn W między czasie grupę opuścił Nico, jednak w jego miejsce zjawił się Guitar Hero. Na FWC "Underground" do ekipy dołączył również Wolfbite, który na tej samej gali zakwalifikował się do kolejnej rundy FWC Undiputed Championship Tournament. Po tych wzmocnieniach grupa kontynuowała starania - co na FWC "Ashes To Ashes" skończyło się pierwszym tytułem w grupie, kiedy Punk Girl zdobyła FWC Emerald Championship, co zakryło opadnięcie z FWC Undisputed Championship Tournament zarówno Horst'a jak i Wolfbie'a. Niewielką rehabilitację dla grupy wywalczył Adam Jordan który na FWC "Pain" przeszedł do kolejnej rundy tego turnieju. Grupa powiększyła się o kolejną divę, kiedy do YUNGZ dołączyła BabyGirl. Kolejny nabytek YUNGZ ujawnił się na FWC "Into The Battle" - do drużyny dołączył także Griff Griffin. Na tej samej gali on i Adam Jordan zostali ostatnimi zawodnikami w Battle Royal o FWC "Crazy Champ", walka została wygrana przez Adam'a. Stracił jednak ten pas dość szybko, gdyż na kolejnej gali - FWC "Temple Of Rage" - został pokonany przez Brian'a McDolby'ego. Podczas FWC "Second Coming" Griffin brał udział w finałowej walce o FWC Undispiued Championship, jednak nie udało mu się zdobyć trofeum. Na tej samej gali Punk Girl zdołała obronić pas przeciw Down Star. Na FWC "No Fear" YUNGZ brali udział w Stable Elimination Match'u o FWC People Championship (ich wygrana oznaczała by że pas trafi w ręcę Griffin'a) oraz Wolfbite walczył z Max'em o FWC Alpha Championship - jednak żaden pas nie dołączył do ekipy. Kolejny wielki wieczór czekał grupę na FWC "Bloodfest" - Griff Griffin pokonał Max'a, zdobywając FWC Alpha Championship - poza tym do grupy dołączyła Down Star oraz The Revelation, formując grupę której skład niemal się nie zmienił od tego czasu (W późniejszym czasie w skład grupy weszła także Witchcraft). Wszystko układało się po myśli YUNGZ - Griffin oraz Punk Girl wciąż pozostawali mistrzami, natomiast Wolfbite zakwalifikował się do finału turnieju o FWC Highfly Championship, dzięki wygranej na FWC "Home Again" nad Nico i Uhlan'em. W dodatku na tym samym show Revelation pokonał Brian'a McDolby'ego w walce unifikacyjnej i został pierwszym posiadaczem FWC Entertainment Championship. YUNGZ zakończyło erę FWC jako rozwojówki jako topowa grupa w federacji, oraz pojedynczo - jedni z najlepszych młodych zawodników na świecie. Rozwój FWC Podczas gdy Revelation, Griffin i Punk Girl byli skupieni na swoich pasach mistrzowskich, Wolfbite starał się zdobyć FWC Highfly Championship. Nawet kontuzja na FWC "Ascension" nie zatrzymała go od udziału w walce, jednak Wolf nie zdołał wygrać tego starcia i tytuł trafił w ręce Aerostar'a. Griff stracił FWC Alpha Championship na pierwszej telewizyjnej gali FWC Force, po czym rozpoczął swoją wojnę z Max'em. Revelation oraz Punk Girl także stracili swoje tytuły, kolejno na rzecz Jerry'ego Lynn'a oraz Sable. Na FWC "Roots" Punk Girl stanęła do walki w któej miała okazję odzyskać swój pas, jednak Emerald Tower Match wygrała Sabele, zachowując pas. Kolejne gale upłynęły YUNGZ na próbach odzyskania pasów, oraz kwalifikacji do udziału w kolejnej gali PPV. Revelation w trakcie swojej walki z Nico otrzymał cios własną gitarą w głowę, co spowodowało jego tymczasową nieobecność oraz rozpoczęło feud na lini YUNGZ - Nico. Pobyt w GWA Po FWC "Roots" Griffin wrócił do GWA, gdzie wznowił rywalizację z Max'em. Razem z nim w Global Wrestling Alliance zjawiła się reszta YUNGZ, oraz dołączyli dawni członkowie - Horst i Adam Jordan. W czasie kiedy Griffin zajęty był rywalizacją z Max'em Adam Jordan i Wolfbite próbowali swoich sił chcąc zdobyć GWA World Tag Team Titles, jednak bez sukcesów. Wolfbite i Punk Girl przeszli też krótki feud z ówczesnymi mistrzami Tag Team'ów - Jack'iem Adams'em i Eric'iem Raynes'em - a także GM Night Of Next - Christiną Neiro. Na GWA "Gensis Of The Champions II" Jordan i Wolfbite wzięli udział w Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match'u o GWA World Tag Team Championships oraz GWA Tag Team Championships, ponownie jednak bez rezultatu. Na tej samej gali Griffin zdobył GWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. In Wrestling *Griff Griffin's Finisher **'Flight Of Griffin' (Shooting Star Press) *Wolfbite's Finisher **Croskcrew 450 Splash *The Revelation's Finisher **'Death Song' (Powerbomb followed by Kneeling Powerbomb followed By Crucufix Powerbomb Pin) *Punk Girl's Finisher **Tornado DDT **Double Moonsault *Witchcraft's Finisher **Victory Roll *Down Star's Finisher **'Mat Destroyer' (Senton Bomb through table) **'Down Star Press' (Shooting Star Press) Mistrzostwa i sukcesy *FWC **FWC Alpha Championship (1 Time) - Griff Griffin **FWC "Crazy Champ" (1 Time) - Adam Jordan **FWC People Championship (1 Time) - The Revelation **FWC Entertainment Championship (1 Time) - The Revelation **FWC Emerald Championship (1 Time) - Punk Girl *GWA **GWA World Tag Team Championships (1 Time) - Griff Griffin **GWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Current) - Griff Griffin